The BAU Family One Shots- Season 14
by Kirabaros
Summary: Continuing on with Season 14, one shot tags for each episode featuring snippets of the team. Takes place within the Heart-Blood Cement verse.
1. 14-01 Legion of Faith

**Legion of Faith**

 _Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity. – 1Timothy 4:12_

Michael Nassar was a Christian believer. He made no bones about it and always seemed to have advice that was strongly based in his beliefs. It was often what grounded Spencer Reid during trying times. Other times included his family, his wife, his new daughter, and the people he worked with. It helped when they planned their move to get Garcia free.

 _It'll be okay, Spence._

Reid had a hard time believing it at first. He had a hard time understanding why his best friend and practically older brother was so calm while they were being kidnapped by the Believers of Benjamin Cyrus and taken to the new compound. Even when Michael had reacted and did what he did to try to protect him, Theo and Garcia, he had a calm that just seemed… different from when they were students at Cal-tech.

Reid supposed that being held captive by Islamic extremists and then having to relieve that back home plus the job Michael did for the DIA would have contributed to that, but he knew that wasn't the entirety of it. Since they first met, Michael had always been the one that stood between Reid and whatever force it was against them. He was a protector and he taught Reid a few things, so he was one himself. It was what impressed the Believers.

Michael wasn't even supposed to be there. The same with Garcia. In fact, when they staged the ruse to allow Garcia to get away, they were going to kill his brother. It would have been a blow to the heart for Reid if it did happen, but it went completely different. And it was something that came out of left field even for Reid.

Michael was always a physical fighter and would fight to the end. In fact, they had wrestled him to the floor and were going to kill him, but Theo shouted something. It was only when they were tied up in the truck that Reid realized what it was. What Theo said had them stop and manhandle Michael to get at what they were looking for.

Reid knew that Michael had a tattoo on his back and it was a source of fascination for anyone who had seen and knew about it. It was a result of his getting back up after what happened to him when he escaped his terrorist captives in Afghan. He came home, but he came home with scars both visible and invisible. The tattoo was a means of reminding Michael of why he did the job he did and reinforced the call sign that he had been given by his military peers.

The angel wings looked real. The tattoo had been designed with Michael's musculature in mind and when he actually did work out without a shirt on, the wings seemed to move like he really had them. Reid knew that Aurora Michael's daughter liked tracing them and she called her father a guardian angel. It was icing on the cake when the Believers saw them. The cake itself was on Michael's neck and Reid had never noticed it.

The tattoo had been part of a means of team building between Michael and his new team. It was located on the back of his neck and was hidden by the shirt collar when he dressed up for work or hid behind the blazer collar when he was more casual. It was a symbol for the archangel Michael and had been done by the same tattoo artist that did the wings. What Reid hadn't known was that Michael had built rapport with Theo when he saw it and explained it. That along with the wings was enough to convince the Believers to keep him alive.

Reid wasn't sure why they wanted Michael. Him he knew. They wanted his hyoid to be the last one in a set of three hundred because he was a protector the Messiah and Meadows remembered from the Liberty compound. It became clear that they wanted to make Michael their protector when they stripped him of his shirt and paraded him with him to where they wanted to perform the sacrifice. It was then that when they were allowed to speak, Michael said something that was more for Reid's benefit.

 _Do not be afraid; you will not be put to shame. Do not fear disgrace; you will not be humiliated. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid._

Reid had eidetic memory and knew Scripture and knew that there was a reason Michael literally spliced two verses together. It became clear when he looked at his friend and saw the calm look on his face. It made Reid feel calm too despite the fact that he felt scared that he was possibly going to die. He was afraid that his friend was going to die when they restrained his arms by raising them above his head, like they were going to force him to watch it.

 _Do not be afraid, Spence._

Reid felt his throat convulse as he remembered. They were rescued in time and the Believers rounded up and the team headed back to the BAU. It was a relief and it needed to sink in, and it did when Garcia grabbed him in one of her hugs. He could let it sink in that what Michael had said had come true. The team found them. They had been rescued. Everything was okay.

"Been a heck of a time, hasn't it?"

Reid looked up from where he was looking in at his sleeping daughter to see Michael leaning against the doorframe of the nursery Genevieve had prepared. He took in his brother's appearance, feeling relief he could still have him in his life. "Yeah," he said in whisper so as not to wake Michaela.

Michael smiled and quietly walked into the nursery to take a look in. He looked into the crib and his lip curled before he muttered something in Arabic of all languages before pressing his first two fingers of his right hand to his lips, kissing them and them touching them gently on the sleeping baby's cheek. He gave a look at Reid before stepping back with a knowing look.

It was a few minutes later with them sitting on the couch, drinking tea of all things that Reid said, "How did you know?"

"Know what, Spence?"

"That everything would be okay?"

Michael took a sip of his tea and said, "I surrendered."

Reid frowned in puzzlement, "Surrender? I don't understand."

"It's part of faith." Michael set his cup down and leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "Faith is surrendering to complete trust in God even when you think it is the most ridiculous thing to do."

"But you know I don't subscribe to what you believe."

"I know. But you listened. You heard. You believed."

"Mike…" Reid paused. He didn't want to say anything to diminish everything that they had been through. He ran his forefinger on the rim of his mug thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "I trusted you. You've never let me down when it counted and seeing you… I felt calm."

"And I was calm because I surrendered. I surrendered my life into His hands. I do it all the time when I deploy. I ask for guidance to do His work and I feel at peace even if I am faced with the possibility that I might die." Michael clasped his hands together and studied Reid. "But that isn't what you want to know."

Reid shrugged, "Part of it." He put his mug down, "I just don't understand why they let you live. I'm not saying that I'm not happy. I am but…"

Michael felt his lip twitch. He didn't understand it fully either since it was clear that Meadows had wanted Reid from the moment they entered that standoff. He got that he and Garcia were collateral damage and could possibly be killed. He had no idea that his tattoo would be the one thing that saved him from getting a bullet. It was too late for Theo though. He pointed in the direction of his neck, "This was a team building thing. My current team, we all got one that would be unique to us. I introduced them to the guy who gave me my wings."

"But how couldn't we not have seen it?"

Michael shrugged, "It never occurred to me to say anything about it. I just let Jabal pick it. He had a way of picking out what would be best for the person getting the tattoo." He studied Reid before adding, "Theo saw it and asked about it. He must have known something that would resonate with the Believers and then…" He shrugged again. "In the end… I chalk it up to faith."

Reid sat and thought about it. He ventured, "And that's all you can say?"

"What else is there?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't know."

Michael smiled at Reid. He put a hand on Reid's knee. "Don't think about it, Spence. Enjoy the fact that we made it back. We're fine and get to spend another day with our families. That in of itself… that's a result of faith."

Reid smiled as he stood up with Michael. "I don't know about it."

"One day at a time, Spence." Michael patted Reid on the shoulder before picking up his coat. "Well, I better be going home. Rory will want her bedtime hug." He gave a grin at that.

Reid couldn't help but smile in return. "Ok. Thanks for coming over."

"Had to see my goddaughter."

"I knew I should have thought twice about naming her after you." Reid grinned. He didn't have regrets about naming his daughter after his best friend and asking him to be godfather to her. It was something he and Genevieve agreed upon when she was pregnant.

Michael chuckled softly before letting himself out. He did pause to remind Reid that it everything was good and going to be okay. Reid watched him leave and made sure everything was locked up. He still had questions, but he decided that Michael was right. Sometimes it was best not to question things but to take the win.

A lot of things happened that day and he had been scared that he might not live. It was the same as when he was in prison. And yet, he had been calm. He had been calm throughout the whole thing even when his brother wasn't in the same room. He had the sense that everything would be okay, and Michael's words just reinforced it. Maybe it was faith as Michael put it, but one thing for certain was that Reid loved his family and they knew that. That was important.

 _The most important thing in the world is family and love._ – John Wooden

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we are in the aftermath of Reid, Garcia and Mike rescued from the Believers. Tag to 300.


	2. 14-02 Starter Comfort

**Starter Comfort**

 _Sometimes comforting the afflicted does require afflicting the comfortable. – Mario Cuomo_

It was never easy when you had to had to tell a loved one that someone that mattered to them was dead. It had been hard on Michael to go to each and every family for each team member and tell them what happened when they were ambushed, captured and tortured. Then when he joined IRT and the BAU, he had to sit in on those death announcements. You never really got over the look on the faces of loved ones, the tears and the look.

The look was one that was the same no matter what the reaction. It was the one that asked the question: why? It was usually mingled in with 'what happened?' Then he was left to tell the story of what happened. He was kind in his delivery, but it still didn't soften the blow and was enough to question why keep on doing it.

This last case came more like a surprise. His thoughts were that while horrible… he could understand the reasoning behind it. In a twisted way it was sweet, but it wasn't fair. Not to the boy that had been raised by his grandparents and now had the mentality of a child and… It was enough to question his sanity at times and he thought about it as he leaned against the doorframe to watch as JJ spoke to the sister of one of the victims.

The one thing of comfort was that the girls did write to loved ones. He firmly believed that everyone had someone out there that loved them, and he offered that there was God that loved them. That was a small comfort and before he met his wife, when he was in Afghan, it was a comfort. He watched JJ and he could see the sister was having her pain brought to the forefront, but in the end, it would make things better.

"Thought you'd be hanging with Spence after all this."

Michael blinked and turned to see that JJ had left the sister and was now staring at him. He gave a gentle smile and replied, "Just a little moral support."

JJ chuckled, "You know I have been doing this for a while."

"Same here. At least you have one. Try going to eight homes and having to sit there and retell the story of what happened." Michael managed to temper his tone, so he didn't sound so harsh. "Sorry," he apologized, "It still gets to me."

JJ stared at the man that had been a quiet constant in all their lives. When he was MIA, they all felt it. She felt for Reid and he managed to hold it together better than they all did. She asked, "Afghanistan?"

"Yeah." Michael cleared his throat as he straightened up. "The incident that led me to get my wings." He gestured towards his back. He gestured in the direction the sister had gone, "You finished?"

JJ turned to look and replied, "Yeah."

"She'll be okay."

JJ turned to see Michael watching with that intense expression he got when deep in thought. He wore it when he would just watch the team hanging out and being happy. It was a pretty good indicator that he was thinking long and hard about things. She ventured, "You think?"

"Yeah." Michael turned and looked at JJ and gave a smile. "I know it."

JJ wanted to laugh because that smile was so like the one he put on when Alvez tried to again guess how he was able to keep track of a conversation when he wore his noise cancelling headphones. She had long given up, but Alvez was persistent much to the amusement of the others. "You know, I don't have trouble believing that."

"You know me well, JJ." Michael offered an arm, "You ready?"

JJ chuckled and accepted. It was better to go along with the southern hospitality that he had been born and raised with. It had been funny when he insisted on holding chairs and opening doors. It was never because he thought they weren't capable, but because it was manners. She let him lead her outside the station and she held on.

"I know she'll be okay, because… I've seen it," Michael said once they were clear. "Those eight times… It wasn't just delivering the notices." He cleared his throat and continued, "There was a tradition in our unit. We all write a death letter, meaning the letter we write, and we designate a buddy to send home should something happen to us."

"And you had to do all of it."

"Typically, the CO does it, but I was one of two survivors of our unit and one… he wasn't up to it and it didn't help Daddy took it out on me." Michael paused and turned to look at JJ. "But, yeah. I delivered all the death letters and… had to sit there. When I left them… they were in a better state."

"You always have a way with words."

"Maybe. I wasn't exactly sure how they'd take to me since I came a week or so after the official notices were delivered." Michael shifted on his feet and looked at JJ. He frowned slightly and asked, "Do you ever ask yourself why you do things the way you do, JJ?"

JJ frowned in confusion. It sounded like a change in subject, but she knew Michael well enough to know that it was connected in some way. Sometimes more obvious than others and this was one of those times. "What do you mean?"

"Ever stop to think about why you do the things you do? Dwell on the choices you make?" Michael studied her and then asked, "Why did you start out as the liaison and then become a field agent?"

JJ frowned, "Well I do it because in the end we save people. Why are you asking?"

"I do it from time to time," Michael offered with a shrug. He looked around and sighed before continuing, "After I… escaped and recovered, I spent time second guessing myself. I would go over the choices that I made that led to our capture."

"Understandable. We all do it."

Michael gave an indulgent smile at JJ. "I know. But… that kind of thing doesn't go away. At some point, I had to ask myself why I was still doing the job and eventually asked myself why I quit being a lawyer after six months and joined the army. Now… I ask myself to remind myself."

"Remind yourself of what?"

Michael gestured around him, "This." He then turned and pointed at the sister that was coming out and holding the letter that JJ had given her. "That." He turned towards JJ. "We've had… tough times this past year and recently. I believe time can heal wounds. Not obliterate them, but just heal them enough to build a shield and affect how we choose to be from there on out.

"I've seen people hold onto their grief and it kills them. Maybe not turn them into murderers, but it kills them and… they forget what it means to live."

JJ looked at Michael, realizing he was revealing things that he probably told Reid and maybe a couple of others. It was a rare privilege when he told about his time in the army before they formally met. It was a subject that was touchy, and he brought it up when he was making a point. She had to ask, "What brought this on?"

Michael shrugged, "I still think about what happened with Spence, Penny and Theo. The fact that I had come close to dying and the only thing that saved me was this." He turned to show JJ the tattoo on the back of his neck.

JJ peered and was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before, "Wow. I…"

"Yeah. Spence didn't know either." Michael turned around. "Funny how something so small can make a difference." He took in a deep breath. "Nice reminder that life is precious no matter what."

JJ studied Michael. He really had been thinking about this and she did notice that he had been thoughtful about the whole case that just dropped in their laps. "Why tell me?"

"No idea," Michael replied with a slight frown. "Just… watching you interact with that woman about her sister. Giving her closure… Just a reminder of why I'm still here in this job even when I have the potential to be called to duty."

JJ frowned at that. Michael wasn't prone to lying, but he did have reasons for talking about his private life. She realized that he was working out his thoughts. It was easy to forget that while he and Reid were alike, they were different. Michael thought on a different wavelength at times, which was why he had been tapped by the army.

Looking at him, she nodded, "You are what you are. You are a protector."

Michael chuckled at that, "You guys all have me pegged pretty well." He opened the door to the car to help JJ in. He made sure she was in before getting into the driver side. He glanced over at her and noticed her bemused expression and chuckled. "But I guess it's a good thing."

JJ laughed with him as he turned the car into the direction of the airport. Thinking about it, while it was horrible that there were so many deaths on that case, they did accomplish something. It was a reminder of why they did what they did, and they could take it with them to the next case. Experiences left scars and tine could heal, but you never forgot.

 _It has been said that time heals all wounds. I don't agree. Time- the mind, protecting its sanity- covers them with some scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. – Rose Kennedy_

* * *

 **A/N:** Michael keeps JJ company as she comforts the sister of a victim. Tag to Starter Home.


	3. 14-03 Breaking Rules

**Breaking Rules**

 _There are no absolute rules of conduct, either in peace or war. Everything depends on circumstances.—Leon Trotsky_

"You're still here?"

Michael looked up from the paperwork he was filling out to see Rossi looking down at him, wondering why he wasn't bolting out the door to race home and be with his family. He replied, "I like to tie things up nice and neat. Paperwork."

"Paperwork? You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the case we were on?" Rossi leaned over and eyed what Michael really was looking at.

Michael sat back, not bothering to hide what was on his laptop. "You caught me."

Rossi glanced at Michael and then at the screen, before gesturing, "Work outside of work?"

Michael glanced at what Rossi was looking at and then back, replying, "More like being roped into producing possible prurient work."

Rossi felt his lip twitch at that. If Reid had eidetic memory, Michael was something else. He looked at the laptop and replied, "I hardly seeing you doing that. You're more straight-laced than Reid. What is really going on?"

Michael glanced at what he had been reading and shrugged. He leaned back in his chair, "Like you see. I'm being asked to tell my story… again."

"About being a kid genius?" Rossi couldn't help but grin at Michael.

"About… Afghan. My time as a POW." Michael leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. He looked up at Rossi with a pointed look. He then looked downward at nothing in particular.

"And you don't want to do it."

"Yes… and no."

Rossi thought about it as he studied Michael. Giving a slight frown he came to a decision. Giving a toss of his head he said, "Come on."

Michael lifted his head and looked at Rossi. He raised his brow as he silently studied the older agent. He hesitated until Rossi gestured for him to follow. Nodding, he closed his laptop and stood up to leave after packing it into his bag. It was about twenty minutes later that found him at Rossi's place, indulging in a glass of wine. He was sitting in one of the chairs and noticed the booster seat at Rossi's piano and chuckled, "I see you anticipate Rory coming over again."

"That was from the last time. She was playing something you wrote," Rossi pointed out with the hand holding his glass. He took a sip of his wine and asked, "So you wanna tell me what has you not your jovial self?"

"Like I said, someone wants me to talk about my POW experiences."

"Reporter?"

Michael chuckled at that as he sipped his wine, "Actually, a novelist."

"What?" Rossi frowned in confusion.

"A novelist," Michael repeated with a slight chuckle. "Who wants to ask me about being an operator; tell a couple of war stories."

"And that includes your POW time?"

"Specifically that."

"Any idea why?"

Michael took a sip of his wine and fingered the lip. Finally he said, "The novelist is the twin sister of my radio man. He was the first to die."

Rossi listened to Michael's revelation and asked, "And she wants to know about it?"

"She specifically appealed to my CO asking to interview me. Probably some spiel about a character for a book but she told me she wanted to hear what I had to say. That she… had to know."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's not like the op was classified or anything like that." Michael set his glass down and clasped his hands together. He stared at nothing in particular and leaned forward to rest his head on his hands. "She just… wants to know and she has been pestering me for weeks."

"Weeks? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I gave her reasons not to and pointed her at the released AARs. Something wasn't right about her request and what you told us tonight… Kind of got me thinking."

Rossi nodded in understanding. He knew what Michael was talking about. Their unsub had read his books and it was clear he had a morbid fascination with the stories he had told. It was enough to tell the team about what Gideon had said when he brought up the subject of retiring and writing a book about their starting the BAU. He pressed, "What about?"

"The whole idea that there are people who have a gross fascination with something like that. Who likes to hear about the horrible things people can do to each other?" Michael looked at Rossi with a frown.

"And I still don't have an answer, Mike," Rossi replied honestly, "But how can you be sure that this novelist is of the same cloth?"

Michael shrugged at that. He swirled what was left in his glass and watched the liquid swirl around. "Just the way how she pestered me."

"And you knew her brother. You were his CO. Perhaps she hopes to know what you couldn't or wouldn't say what happened," Rossi pointed out.

"But why the details?" Michael sighed a little at that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before changing directions. "She said that she wanted the people to know what they did, like show the truth or something. I'm not comfortable about that."

"Did you tell her?"

"Somewhat." Michael winced at that. "Not quite clear." He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid, David."

"Afraid?"

"How she'll react." Michael shifted in his seat and put his glass down. "I mean… If I tell her, I'll be telling her that I had to watch them torture her brother because I refused to give them what they want. Kind of hard for civilians to understand that position. Greater good versus immediate." He paused a little and added, "And I'm afraid it will influence her in some way."

Rossi nodded as he listened. He took a sip of his wine. He could see the worried look on Michael's face. He could see how his words earlier sent Michael into thought. The man had a big heart. It was hard to believe that considering that he looked like the typical strong men. He served several deployments in Afghanistan or wherever he was needed and seen things. He survived being tortured and stranded out in the desert.

"But if I don't tell her… she'll think I'm covering it up and she'll never move on."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Michael looked at Rossi before taking the final sip of his wine. He twirled the stem of the glass in his fingers. He looked at Rossi and gave a sad smile, "Well, I guess I understand a little what you meant about not having an answer for Gideon. Like most things, it is a double-edged sword."

"True."

"Every good thing has its crazies, voyeurs, and what have you," Michael continued. He looked at Rossi, "It's what everything that is meant to be good happens. Serials have their groupies."

"And?"

Michael smiled appreciatively at Rossi. He nodded, "I do want to talk to her. I can see where she's coming at. I'm just worried how she'll take it."

"Always thinking about others. Looking out for them."

"What I do," Michael replied with a half-smile and a shrug. He sighed and looked at Rossi, "And maybe to my detriment. But I can't be afraid of the unknown right? Who knows, maybe it won't follow the rules."

"Maybe," Rossi agreed. He knew that this was something Michael had to work through and he had to admit that it was a strange request. He thought a little bit more before adding, "Mike, telling a story isn't necessary bad."

"Right. Cause if it were, then you'd never know about mine and Spence's wild days."

They shared a laugh and continued to chat. Rossi was glad to help relieve the tension for once for the man that just seemed to take other people's problems on his shoulders or give advice. It was something to think about, and even after all this time, he never really had an answer to what Gideon posed to him all those years ago. It just seemed to be one of those that just needed to stew in order to come to some answer. The best they could do was pick up and move forward.

 _Adopting the right attitude can convert a negative stress into a positive one. – Hans Selye_

* * *

 **A/N:** Mike and Rossi have a chat about a new development. Tag to Rule 34.


	4. 14-04 Innocent Talks

**Innocent Talks**

 _Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it. – Charles R. Swindoll_

"Mike, can I have a moment?"

Michael paused and turned while everyone else exited the room to prep and head to their assignments. He looked at Emily with an expectant look and replied, "Problem, Ems?"

Emily Prentiss felt her lip twitch at the nickname he saddled her with after the first case they sort of worked on together. It was pleasant to hear the faint Texan drawl in his syllables and one couldn't help but smile when he spoke. She kept her professionalism though as she answered, "Not with you."

"But…"

"I need you to do something for me."

Emily knew that few things surprised Michael. Most of the time if it did, he took it in a stride like it was nothing. She noted the raised brow that told her he was wondering why she said that. She knew he would do anything she asked of him. If he had an issue, he would express concern, but for the most part, obey it.

"What do you need?"

One of the things that Emily loved about the man that was jokingly called Reid's twin was that he always gave his all to everything he tackled. The job itself and to personal relationships at work. He never proclaimed to know everything, but always offered insight and sometimes it was unique. She gave a gentle smile before getting down to business, "I need you to do nothing."

"Nothing?" Michael raised his brow in confusion.

Emily explained, "It's Garcia."

Michael nodded knowingly, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Reid and I were in the same boat, Ems. All three of us had been kidnapped, held in a hostage situation with high probability of bodily harm. That kind of thing leaves some scars." Michael glanced around the room, gesturing with his gaze, "I think most of us on the team can affirm to that."

"I know," Emily replied with a confirming nod. "It's just that, it seems to be all crashing down for her and…"

"You're thinking that just being myself might help."

"Pretty much. Garcia likes her tall, dark and handsome," Emily countered with a knowing grin.

Michael snorted at that. He ended up offering a small grin. "That all you need me to do, Ems? Anything for the case."

"Let's just say that this will help the case."

Michael nodded in understanding. He turned to leave and threw back, "Oh and I suggest using Gorilla glue."

Emily pursed her lips together, trying hard not to smile. She was not going to try and figure that one out. It was best left to speculation though she suspected it had to do with his ability to rapid fire probabilities. She didn't have to worry. Even though she gave the standing order to look after Reid this past year, she wanted him there back at Quantico because she knew that he was like a human can opener. People opened up to him and just let it out. She was guilty of that herself at times. She believed that he could at least get Garcia to vent and maybe encourage her to talk about what was bothering her.

~0~0~0~0~

"I know what you're up to."

Michael gave a lopsided smile as he swiveled in his chair to look at Garcia. He gave the endearing grin that never failed to put a smile on her face, "What am I up to, Penny Rose?"

Garcia narrowed her eyes. Even though she was feeling down, she could never be that way around Michael Nassar. True he was Reid's best friend and practically older brother, that still had her laugh, but he was like an older brother to her too. She couldn't really stay mad at him long and even when things were down and serious. He just had a way about him even with all the stuff he went through in his life.

Keeping her eyes narrowed at him, she replied, "I know Emily kept you here because of me."

Michael knew better than to lie, "True. But I'm also here for the case."

"And you're not a computer tech."

"But I can do research." Michael grinned, showing his teeth. He leaned back in his chair. "But I think Ems wants me to cool my heels since I can get overly sensitive about my faith." He laid back in his seat and stared at Garcia.

Garcia stared at Michael as he sat like he was going to watch one of his football games. He was looking relaxed like he wasn't going to move anytime soon and like he wasn't on the case at hand. Then again that was Michael. He didn't always look serious and always seemed to be a voice of reason. He was definitely that voice for Simmons when his wife was in trouble. She studied him and then turned to get back to work.

"You know Ems is worried about you."

"I know." Garcia tapped the keys to her computer. "And she sent you."

"Hey."

Garcia sighed. She knew her tone was a little snippy with him, but he was taking it in good humor. More than she deserved. She sighed again, "It's not that I don't appreciate you being here, but…"

"And I get it."

"What?"

Michael scooted his chair closer. "I get it," he repeated. He gave a smile. "I was in that same boat as you Penny Rose."

"I know…"

"And we talked about Carlos when you came home."

Garcia paused. She took a couple of breaths. She knew what he was getting at. He had been there when she was kidnapped with Reid. Seeing him after they were rescued, she wanted to know but couldn't ask. "I know," she began, "But…"

"You don't need to tell me, Penny Rose. It's all good. I'm just here to help on the case." Michael pulled his chair up and sat at a second keyboard. He started sifting through the camera feed. He gave a glance towards Garcia and smiled before focusing his attention on the screens.

Garcia watched as he sort of commandeered her system. He didn't mention anything else about her behavior or how she was feeling. He just carried on, but he let her know that he was there for her. He didn't block her in with a conversation but just inserted himself as being there for her as she needed. Maybe Emily wanted him to talk to her, but he wasn't doing that. It felt weird. She couldn't help but ask, "Can I ask what happened to you?"

"What about?"

"I heard they were going to kill you."

"Oh that."

Garcia frowned and looked at him. She watched as he reached up and pushed down his collar and lifted his hair to reveal a tattoo she never noticed. He explained, "They saw this."

Garcia peered at it before he fixed his hair and clothing. "That saved you?"

"Power of religion, even for a cult." Michael looked at Garcia and smiled.

Garcia wanted to press, but she didn't. She nodded. It was something to think about. She turned back to her screens and started working. She was able to push through and notice a major thing that she hadn't spotted before and called in Emily and Rossi. In the end, she was able to have a talk with Emily after Michael walked out of her domain with nothing but a brotherly smile on his face.

 _A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother. –_ Homer

* * *

 **A/N:** Emily asks Mike to ask if Garcia is okay and he just ends up being there as needed. Tag to Innocence.


	5. 14-05 Tall Order

**Tall Order**

 _Trust is not simply a matter of truthfulness, or even constancy. It is also a matter of amity and goodwill. We trust those who have our best interests at heart, and mistrust those who seem deaf to our concerns. – Gary Hamel_

"Not feeling like going home, Spence?"

Spencer Reid shrugged as he and Michael walked out of the BAU. They had just gotten back from the case that brought back memories for their friend and colleague, JJ. It had been full of tension for their friend, but Reid sensed that there was more to this. He knew his practically older brother enough to know that he was angry and was trying to work it out. He replied, "More like… my turn to look after you."

Michael shifted to look at Reid as they walked to the parking structure where Michael parked his car. He raised his brow, "Look after me?"

Reid twitched his lip slightly. His friend looked comical with that expression. "What brothers do," he offered. He sobered quickly and added, "Just that I noticed you've been… tense throughout the whole case and… it looked like you were ready to hit something when you were with JJ."

Michael listened to Reid and became thoughtful, at least to Reid. "I was," he admitted. "I wanted to hit someone." He gave a wry chuckle and a grin, "Not very Christian of me, huh?"

"You must have had a good reason," Reid offered, "You never acted unless someone was really beating me up or you saw an injustice. Like in Afghanistan." He studied his friend and waited for an answer.

Michael looked at his little brother and thought about it. He nodded after a moment and replied, "True. Even if it is late…" He shrugged as he turned away to look at nothing in particular. He took a couple of breaths.

Reid stayed where he was and watched his friend. He knew Michael would often turn away to think. He didn't like lashing out in anger at people who didn't deserve it, even if it was more than he could bear. The time he refused to leave his older brother was when Barnes broke up the team and Michael was near a boiling point. He was so angry that he growled at him to stay away and let him do what he set out to do. It just went part and parcel to Michael's nature and that was to be a protector. At least now it wasn't too bad, but it could escalate.

"You know… there are people in life that you are supposed to trust when you're a kid."

Reid looked up and at Michael. The man had shifted, and the light cast his face in partial shadow. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean out unsub, Spence," Michael explained as he looked at Reid. His lip quivered, "There are some people that are supposed to look after you, guide you…" He gritted his teeth in anger and turned away. He shook his head, "I can only imagine what happened to JJ's sister."

Reid nodded. He understood that Michael was talking about the sexual predator and the girls that had been a victim. It struck a little close to home for Michael in the sense that he had to witness rape and torture of his wife. And Michael was big on compassion and no doubt JJ talked to him as it seemed that lately his friend and brother was to be like a confidant and big brother to lean on.

"Just learning who it was… It made me angrier."

"Angrier?" Reid raised his brow in confusion.

Michael sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Sarai talks to me sometimes when she has a bad day. Yesterday was one at the hospital. A girl, nine years old, was sexually abused by someone that she was supposed to trust. A teacher."

Reid felt his throat swallow. He had noticed that Michael seemed on edge and assumed that he had gotten notice that he might be on deployment again. It was a very real possibility and the last time he seemed a little tense. He realized how wrong he had been and now he was trying to find words.

"You know, I actually didn't want to beat him up like I would normally do." Michael looked at Reid with a sad and apologetic look.

"You were looking at something more permanent," Reid pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"You don't need to be circumspect, Spence," Michael snorted almost playfully. He crossed his arms over his chest like he was going to pout. "You know what I mean."

"I only follow your lead," Reid teased back. He knew that the humor was to alleviate the burden of such thoughts on Michael. The more snarky and sometimes rude meant it really bothered him. He looked downwards and then up at his brother, "Then why did you join the army? You know what's expected."

Michael raised a brow and gave a wry grin, "Nice one, Spence."

Reid gave a slight smile at that. "Well some wise guy told me that and seems like he turned out to be right. Now he's unbearable."

"Nice to know that you care."

They both shared a chuckle since neither one of them meant the sarcasm. It was just their way of relieving stress and tension. It also was used to hide feelings of loneliness, which happened on occasion, as they were learning to process emotions and feelings growing up. Michael was the first to break the good mood, "It's just… I am appalled at what that…" He growled before continuing, "What he did to those girls. They were supposed to trust him and he was supposed to be there as a protector."

"You're thinking about Rory."

"Pretty much," Michael groused. "I mean with all that we see, I can't help but worry about something happening to her. And I'm worried about Henry, Michael… Michaela."

"And I'm worried too," Reid pointed out. "I'm worried that it will be a scary place and that I might always be there. But then I think about it some and I don't worry as much."

"Why is that?"

"Because Michaela will know that there are people she can trust, and ones that I trust that will keep her safe or teach her how." Reid looked at Michael. He gave a knowing smile as he added, "Just like someone I know who has been a big brother to me."

Michael listened to what Reid was saying. It was terrible to hear the horrible things that happened to children. Yet, there had to be a positive note. It just made him want to do better for his whirlwind with curls and no doubt Reid wanted to do the same with his daughter. And he could just imagine with JJ and her boys. It had him smile slightly since he knew that Will would have followed up on his suggestion. He looked at Reid and nodded, "You're right, little brother. We just do the best we can."

"Now can we go home?" Reid tried to sound like an impatient child.

Michael couldn't help but laugh and Reid followed suit. Michael felt better after that and gestured towards his car, "Let me take you home."

Reid didn't refuse the lift. More likely Michael would want to drop in on the baby and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes it was moments like these that made you reassess your line of work. Reid couldn't see himself doing anything else and he didn't doubt that Michael felt the same. It was a hard case they dealt with, but in the end they could look at the bright side of things. It's what made them come back to do it all over again.

 _We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone – but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy. – Walter Anderson_

* * *

 **A/N:** Michael and Reid vent after the case in JJ's hometown and come to realization. Tag to Tall Man.


	6. 14-06 Cool Hand Luke

**Cool Hand Luke**

 _I think that there is something beautiful about morality. It makes our decisions mean more. – Brandon Boyd_

"You don't approve of my decision."

Michael looked up from where he was staring out the window. He had been in thought ever since they picked up Grant after Emily and Simmons came up to find Alvez standing over the man with a gun. He had been there too, with his own gun drawn but not raised.

Like Emily, Michael had been suspicious of Alvez' motives once they learned that Grant, a DEA agent Alvez and Phil worked with in Mexico, was the one behind the string of murders of suspected and known cartel members. Emily suspected Alvez would take matters into his own hands after Phil had been murdered. Michael suspected something else entirely.

Call it that brotherly instinct he used regarding Reid, or maybe his ability to rapid fire probability based on a single action a person took. Michael suspected something was up the moment he saw the look of recognition on Alvez' face. It's what had him track Alvez' movement while working the case.

When Alvez was told to stay off the case, Michael went into surveillance mode. It didn't come with approval from Emily, and no doubt she was upset about that, but she was more upset with Alvez for defying a direct order. He followed Alvez tried to stop it before it got to where it did. It didn't work out that way.

The upside was that they got their man. It was tragic what happened to Grant, but… Michael was quick to agree that the cartel got what it deserved, but he had reservations. It certainly didn't apply to Phil. That only proved how far gone Grant had gone. So he went back to the bullpen to muse while Simmons and Emily took care of processing.

He took to staring out the window in thought while absently petting Lou. The dog had escaped Garcia and found him. He whined and just sat by him, pressing his body to Michael's leg. It was comforting and it allowed Michael to think. He heard Emily approach but didn't react until she spoke. Turning from where he had been leaning against the window, he looked at Emily and replied, "Not my call, Ems."

Emily looked at Michael and narrowed her eyes slightly, "And we've known each other long enough for you not to be PC with me. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, Ems. I was just traveling in that direction and was available."

Emily sighed as she looked at Michael, "I owe you plenty and I know you've done things that this team will probably never know about for them. Me being one of them. So, I want you to be candid with me."

Michael sighed. His lip twitched when Lou whined, forcing him to reach down and rub his ears. He almost wanted to chuckled and it made Emily chuckle, "I see Lou has another babysitter. I'll get Garcia…"

"It's okay, Ems. I don't mind," Michael replied as he finished rubbing the dog's ears. "I'll take of him since I know Penny's place doesn't really allow dogs. At least until permanent accommodations can be made. Zeke will enjoy having a friend."

Emily smiled slightly and nodded. She wasn't going to let Michael off easily though. She did value his opinion on things. "That's good. Now can you tell me the truth?"

Michael looked at Emily and studied her expression and posture. He knew that she brought up the past only to remind him why she was asking him for his honest opinion and why she would ask him to do things under the radar. He never saw it as taking advantage of his skill set. Anyone else in her position wouldn't hesitate. He didn't see it because she genuinely cared about her team.

Taking a breath, he replied, "I'm not saying that. You did the right thing."

Emily raised her brow, "Mike."

"Luke disobeyed an order," Michael shrugged his shoulders. "In the army that carries serious repercussions unless the CO does something against code of conduct. I know Luke knows that since he served like me."

"But this isn't the army."

"Still a chain of command, Ems," Michael replied with a slight shake of his head. "Luke disregarded and went vigilante. It's easy to go that route and more often it happened in Afghan cause the enemy we had to shoot back at."

"So you think that the consequences are justified."

"You could have made it worse, but you know Luke. At least the one we work with." Michael sighed and adjusted his shoulders. "But what is this really about, Ems? I think you were generous about the punishment and you were right that it could have been worse if Luke killed our unsub. What do you really want to know?"

Emily took a deep breath. She then asked, "When did you suspect Luke was going to do what he did? You were already gone before I had Garcia track his phone and the numbers of his aliases."

Michael pursed his lips. He knew that she was going to ask and want to know. He could be glib like he normally was and it worked to a degree. It gave enough to satisfy but enough for it to remain a mystery. He sensed that the usual wasn't going to work, so he replied seriously, "The look Luke had when the MO was described."

"That was before he knew it was Grant." Emily looked at Michael with a look of surprise.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I could calculate probability based on an action a person takes. Calculate odds and then take the course of action. As my CO says, rapid fire calculations." Michael offered a slight smile of amusement. He rubbed Lou's ears for good measure. "I calculated the probability of something like Phil getting killed as a possibility. But like all things, the human factor comes in and with profiling… we had no precise variables. At least not until we knew for sure it was Grant. Profile helped."

Emily nodded in understanding. "So you knew it was a probability but you weren't sure. Which was why you kept an eye on Luke."

"I get Luke's position. Circumstances are different, but I know what it's like when someone that you are close to gets ended in a brutal fashion. I think a few of us know." Michael gave a meaningful toss of his head. "But I knew that going against the moral thing… would destroy Luke."

"He looked pretty determined."

"Heat of the moment." Michael cleared his throat and added, "Ems… the difference between us and them is the fact that we have that moral code. Yes it would have been easier to kill Ramos and maybe we wouldn't even be in this position but… by arresting Ramos… it was the right thing."

Emily studied Michael. She knew that he was telling the truth and what while he personally thought it was probably the easiest to have killed Ramos and Grant, he went with it being the wrong option. It surprised her since she knew he would side with military brothers and he and Simmons were like two peas in a pod, but she also knew that he had a moral code consistent with his Christian beliefs."

"Oh I know it sounds easy and would have made things easier but… even God tells us that the easy way leads to damnation. Straight and narrow leads to the life He wants us to live." Michael grinned a little since he knew what Emily was thinking. "It's why I try for straight and narrow. For myself and because of my little whirlwind with curls. How can I claim to be someone of principle if I don't practice those principles?"

"You have a point," Emily conceded after thinking about it. She looked down at Lou who was leaning against Michael's leg. It had her want to smile. She looked back up at Michael and continued, "Well thank you for…" She struggled to figure out what to say before saying, "For being there."

"It's my job, Ems. I mean liaison work is boring paperwork, but interesting and… I and my CO don't expect anything less from myself." Michael shrugged almost nonchalantly. It was meant to hide what he was feeling as well as help process what he just received. It made him similar to Reid in that respect. He grinned a little.

Emily smiled at his reaction, "You really are like Reid."

"My twin, my brother."

"But different in every way."

They shared a laugh before Emily moved to head to her office. Michael turned to watch her go and make sure she was in her office. He heard Lou give a slight whine and he looked down at the dog and murmured, "Oh I'm not going to use you just yet, Lou. We're not there yet." He scratched the ears.

"Oh and Mike…"

Michael looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway. She was looking at him like she was looking for him to do a job. He straightened up and put his hands in his jeans pockets showing he was attentive.

"You're still on the hook for going off books."

Michael chuckled at that and replied, "I'll have the report on your desk in the morning."

"Better."

Michael continued to laugh as Emily went into her office. He pulled an arm out of his pocket and turned to leave. He gave a whistle to Lou and the pup eagerly trotted to go with him. Tonight really tested things but he figured, like everything else, it would work out.

 _Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life, and only a few find it. – Mathew 7:13-14_

* * *

 **A/N:** Mike and Emily chat about what happened with Luke. Tag to Luke.


End file.
